Jump
The jump is a form of land locomotion following a ballistic trajectory. In gaming, the jump is a move often used to dodge obstacles and to attack enemies with a stomp. It is the backbone of the platformer genre. The jump was popularized by ''Donkey Kong''. Many iconic video game characters are able to jump, but each one tends to handle differently and have different abilities associated with it. ''Mario'' The Mario franchise is credited with popularizing the jump in gaming. In Donkey Kong, the player controls a carpenter (later named Mario) who can jump to clear obstacles such as rolling barrels. In [[wikipedia:Mario Bros.|''Mario Bros.]], Mario and Luigi gain the ability to jump into the bottoms of floating platforms to hurt enemies on top. Jumping is also essential to navigating the stages. In the [[Super Mario (series)|''Super Mario]] series, Mario and Luigi's jumps were made to cover much more vertical distance, hitting blocks from below would loose their contents, and landing on most enemies would defeat them with a stomp. This superhuman jumping ability is the reason for the title [[wikipedia:Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]]. This game also used a system where holding the jump button would make the player character jump higher, giving the illusion of pressure-sensitivity to the move. Japan-only sequel [[wikipedia:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels|''The Lost Levels]] first allowed Mario and Luigi to bounce off of stomped enemies for additional height. Later games introduced variations on the jump, including the Spin Jump, Ground Pound, Double and Triple Jumps, and Wall Jump. On the other hand, the standard jump has become one of Mario's signature moves, even used for combat in most spin-off titles. The ''Mario Kart'' series integrates hopping into performing tricks off of ramps for speed boosts, and includes the Feather item which allows the user's kart to jump once at will. Many characters in the Mario franchise have different characteristics associated with their jumps. Luigi is typically able to jump higher and Scuttle to fall more slowly. Princess Peach can use her dress or parasol to perform the Floaty Jump and hover horizontally at a jump's apex. Yoshi and others of his species can Flutter Jump to move in a sinusoidal fashion and slightly extend their jump height. Rosalina can use the Star Spin from the ''Galaxy'' subseries as a limited midair jump. In ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'', the character Stuffwell quips that "the primary action for mobile creatures is the jump", referencing the importance of the ability to the series. ''The Legend of Zelda'' Most ''The Legend of Zelda'' games do not allow player character Link to jump at will. 3D titles often allow him to jump automatically as he is moved off of a ledge. Other games allow Link to use the Roc's Cape item to jump and glide. However, the series does include several platformers, such as ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' and the Philips CD-i trilogy. ''Breath of the Wild'' is an outlier among 3D Zelda games as it also allows Link to jump on the player's command. ''Kirby'' In addition to a standard jumping ability, the titular character of the ''Kirby'' series is able to inflate himself to fly in a fashion similar to jumping repeatedly in midair. Kirby can also use the Hi-Jump Copy Ability to propel himself high into the air and hit enemies during the jump arc.